New Beginnings
by Stairway to Legolas
Summary: Harry's first year at Hogwarts, told through the third person eyes of his fellow Gryffindor first year, Lily Chase. With Lily around, who knows how the Trio will be different. R&R please :D
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys! Down below is the prologue to my first ever fanfic: New Beginnings. It's going to be a series of seven stories, each following a different year of Harry's Hogwats- and post Hogwarts life- but with a twist. The story will be told through the eyes of fellow student Lily Chase.**

**ALSO, for this who are wondering- I am currently in the process with editing this prologue again. I am no longer happy with how it turned out. I'll delete this author's note (and inform you in author's notes of future chapters when I am finished.**

**Give my next chapter a read- it's better than this one, and I really like it. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not JK Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters or places you recognise here, so please don't sue me! Thank you :) I own only Lily (Chase, unfortunately I don't own Lily Potter). Anyways I'm sure you get the point! Enjoy!**

"Annie? Annie!" a frenzied voice called up the stairs of the tiny Godric's Hollow home where Annabeth Chase lived with her husband, Finnick, and their one year old daughter, Lily. Lily had dark brown hair and the prettiest eyes- a beautiful blue colour- that Annie and Finnick had ever seen. She had her father's hair and her mother's eyes...

"Finnick?" Annie appeared overhead on the banister, holding Lily tightly. "Finnick, what's happened?"

"We have to go, Annie," Finnick apologised. "He's here."

"He...You Know Who? How?"

"I've got to warn the Potters," Finnick said, "but your safety is more important. Let's pack, and then we are going to my parents' house."

Annie frowned. Just then, she and her husband looked a lot older than their mere twenty one years. She walked across the soft brown carpeting to the fireplace, her wand in the pockets of robes and Lily in her arms. She turned to her husband as she grabbed some Floo powder from the bucket by the fireplace. With a swish of her wand, the fireplace was lit.

"Get Lily's teddy bear and the brooms. Meet me at the estate. Then...well, you know what to do."

The couple kissed, though it was brief, as Annie, with a tight grip on Lily stepped in the fireplace and said, "The Chase Estate- Lymington, England." With that, she threw down the Floo powder and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: Letters

**A/N: wow, 1 follow and fave already! Thank you so much :) please continue to r&r! Also sorry for not updating sooner- I've been quite busy but I've planned out what i want to have happen in this story, as well as through parts of future stories! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the Chase family.**

**Chapter 1: Letters**

Light streamed into the light-coloured kitchen belonging to the Chase family. The land around the estate was miles wide- protected by tall trees and black iron gates. The house had three floors, each floor extremely large. The house was gorgeous, there was no doubt, but for the most part it was made up of dark antique furniture. Only within the past ten years- when Annie and Finnick had fled to the manor with their daughter- had the furniture started to become more modern and light. The kitchen had been one of the first rooms to be renovated, despite the protests of Alice Chase and her husband, Percy. The Chase family had resided in the mansion for hundreds of years, each generation wealthier than the last, all holding high up positions in the British Ministry of Magic. Alice and Percy were retired, however Annie worked in the Department for International Magical Cooperation. Finnick, on the other hand, was an extremely successful lawyer for many high profile clients in the Wizarding world.

From a young age, Lily's parents had encouraged perfection in their daughter. They bought her the best brooms money could buy and had hired a private Quidditch coach to give their daughter weekly lessons since Lily was three. And when Lily was five, her parents bought a beautiful grand piano and gave her piano lessons from one of the most renowned players in the world. She had been given a rigorous Muggle education, thanks to a private tutor that her parents had hired. Lily had hated the coursework and the music lessons. She went along with it to make her parents happy, but not for long. For she would be starting her proper magical education that year, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Of course, in typical Finnick and Annie Chase fashion, they had taught their daughter what they remembered from their first two years at Hogwarts. They never allowed her to perform any act of magic- they were law-abiding members of the magical community, of course- but there were no rules about underage wizards and witches learning the theory of spells.

And so learn the theory Lily did.

All of this preparing her for the letter that held the key to her future. Her _destiny_.

xxx

The key to her destiny finally arrived in mid-July. As light streamed into the her kitchen, Lily Chase sat at a table in the kitchen, bent over an algebra I book, furiously working at the problems in it. Off to the side was an advanced biology book- kids much older than she learned from it. Annie sat next to her, reading her daughter's latest English paper; quill in hand as she made notes on the page. They had settled into a quiet, comfortable routine this way.

The silence was broken when they heard a _tap tap tap _on the kitchen window. Lily glanced quickly over at the window; she didn't want to be distracted from her work. However, that quick glance caused her to see _something_. And that something happened to be a regal-looking owl carrying a letter with a purple-coloured seal on it.

"Mum!" Lily cried. "Mum! Look! It's an owl! And I think it's for me!"

Annie Chase glanced up from the paper and looked out at the window. Within a second, she was up and opening the window. She snatched the letter from the owl's beak as it flew in and landed on the table. She handed the letter to Lily and stood over her shoulder as she read it.

Lily smiled as she read the letter. She had gotten into Hogwarts!

"What do you need to purchase for school, dear?" her mother asked. "We can tell your father when he gets home and arrange a day to go into Diagon Alley." Annie didn't have work that day, but Finnick seemed to have work all the time. "Your father will also need to prepare several batches of your potion." she smiled at Lily, and then reached out her arm to pat Lily on the shoulder.

Lily's wide, bright blue eyes shone up at her mother. As her mother talked about the shopping trip, Lily tuned her out. She was going to Hogwarts. It didn't seem real. And yet, it was.

She ran her hand through her just-below-the-shoulder length wavy brown hair before sitting back down. She placed her letter in a place of honour next to her algebra book and then finished up her problems as her mother wrote a letter back to Hogwarts saying that, yes, Lily would be attending.

After her mother had sent off the school owl, Lily passed her work over to her. "I'm done," she stated.

Her mother collected her work from her and slid the essay over to her. "Take a look at your mark and my comment," she said as she began to look over Lily's math work.

Lily glanced at her paper and grinned as she noticed the letter on the top of her paper. An "O." It seemed as though she was receiving all sorts of wonderful letters these days.


End file.
